Chosen
by Maximillionlorent
Summary: happens 500 years after the defeat of malomyotismon, I'm not very good at summerys and if i wrote what i wanted to it would spoil the story, rated t to be safe, Chapter 3 up
1. Prologue

Prologue

500 years ago the first digidestined entered the digital world, a few years later they defeated Malomyotismon, after that every human at birth got a digimon, digivice, and crest.

But 100 years later all chaos set loose and a war started, many lives where lost, since then no humans have gotten digimon, years passed and the digital world itself was forgotten. Until that day, that fateful day, 400 years later.


	2. An Abnormality In my normal Life

**A/N:All of the digimon that appear in this fic can be found by going to google, search digidex and click the first link, it****is where I get all of my digimon info and is a very useful site, I will put this at the start of every chapter so that you can see what the digimon look like and what skills they have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon,no matter how mush I want to, I only own this fic and the human characters.**

Chapter 1: Abnormality In My Normal Life

Hi I'm Kai, Just Kai to you, I don't need any stalkers thanks. This story I'm about to tell you is completely true all of it, and if you don't believe me its you problem. It all happened on normal day alot like this one...

I ran quickly up the side walk, late for school as usual. I turned round the corner and WHAM I ran into someone.

"HEY WATCH IT! Oh it you Kai, running late again." It was Blake, (Or more well known as Blade) he went to the same high school as me, and we even had a few classes together, but didn't know him very well at the time.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Meh I'm skipping school with some of my buds today, wanna come?"That took me by surprise, not the part about Blade skipping school, it was the fact he was inviting me. At school I was considered a total loner, no one ever invited me to do anything.

"And miss school, why would I do that." I said voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Oh to bad" MAN THIS GUY WAS DENCE!

" I was only joking, of course I'll come."

" Sweet we're meeting, Aaron, Kara, and Didi at the park." Oh god Kara was gonna be there, THE Kara, the totally gorgeous Kara,shoot shouldn't have said I would come, I knew he had other motives! Everyone knows how nervous I get around Kara.

"Umm, o-ok." I stammered.

We walked to the park in silence. The sun was disturbingly bright but I ignored it, lately the weather had been very strange, yesterday we had thunder storms, the day before that we had a huge blizzard, then all snow disappeared like an hour after it, like I said strange.

"Yo guys over here!" I'd know that voice anywhere, it belonged to the always hyperactive Aaron.

"Yo Double A I thought we we were going to meet at the park." Blade said, calling Aaron by his nickname ( Can you guess how he got it?).

"Oh there's bin a change of plans, looks like someone ratted on us and the school sent search bots to the park to catch us, so Didi and Kara are gonna meet us by old ruins." Aaron said in about a millisecond.

"Whatever come on lets go." Blade said sneaking a glance back at me as if to make sure I was following, Causing Aaron to look at me for the first time since he got here.

"Huh, whats Kai doing here, he coming with us?" Aaron asked skeptically.

"Yep, I ran into him on the way here and asked him to join us." Blade said with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess we _could_ use a ginnypig." Smirked Aaron, causing me to be instantly alert.

"OK just what are you guys going to be doing to me."I said completely suspicious of the two of them.

"Well we may as well tell you, yesterday after school, we were in the library looking up some info on the war that happened 400 years ago for history class, when the Net-Book we were using went haywire

and opened up some kind of dimensional rift, to some kind of parallel world, well as you can imagine we were curious so we all agreed that we would take the Net-Book and skip school today to test it out, then when I was walking to the park you ran into me and I had the best idea ever, you should test the Net-Book first so we know if its safe or not." Blade finished taking a deep breath.

"And what would you have done if I got stuck in there!" I yelled angrily.

"Well I figured you wouldn't care, it's not like you have any friends here anyway, and no one would notice you missing. Besides its not like I wouldn't have given you a choice, I would have asked you when we got there if you wanted to or not."

It hurt me to admit it but he was right no one would care if I went missing, not even my own parents.

"Fine I'll be your ginnypig." I sighed, still pissed they wanted to use me as a ginnypig, but curious, this had to be the find of the century, A parallel world.

" Ya ya OK, can we go now Kara and Didi are waiting!" Aaron said excitedly.

* * *

Hey wait I haven't told you guys what we all look like yet have I? Well Blade has brown hair stuck up in spikes and is always wearing goggles for some reason he has blue eyes and wears a red t-shirt and black jeans. Aaron has hair so blond it almost looks white, has deep green eyes, and wears a black t-shirt and cargo pants. Kara has auburn hair, gray-blue eyes and wears a green long sleeve shirt and a jean skirt. Didi has black hair, green eyes, wears a blue t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. As for me, I have black hair worn in a ponytail, violet eyes (I wear contacts, that's why they are violet) and wear a dark purple t with a black leather jacket and black jeans.

* * *

It's usually a 1 hour walk to the ruins, but since we had to keep up with Aaron it only took us about 20 min..

"Hi guys!"It was Kara.

"Yola! Hey why is Kai here?"Leave it to Didi to spot me, she's had a crush on me since I pulled her out of the way of a bus 2 years ago.

"He's our ginnypig." Answered Blade.

"Hey are we going to test this out or not!"Asked Kara holding up the Net-Book.

"YAA ALRIGHT LETS DO IT!" Screamed Aaron at the top of his lungs, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Alright Didi open the rift like you did in the library."Blade said calmly, but I could see the spark of delight in his eyes.

I stayed quiet, I nervous about what was about to happen. _What am I thinking I'm not brave like Blade is, there is no way I can do this._ I thought to myself.

The rift opened, I hesitated.

"Blade I can't do this." I whimpered.

"You know it wasn't fair of us to put you on the spot like that, lets all go."Blade said understandingly.

"Ya all for one and one for all!"Aaron said, the excitement clear in his eyes.

"LETS GO!" Blade yelled and we all stepped into the rift.

It was the strangest sensation of my life, like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner, but I only felt it for a second, because I quickly fell unconscious.

I awoke in a forest, Which got me on feet in a second, there weren't any forests in my home town. It took me a moment to remember what happened, but when I did it struck me hard. _I'm in another dimension!_ I thought excitedly. _But where are the others._ I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Hiya!"A voice came from behind me.

I turned to see some kind of living floating fireball.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I bolted.

"Hey don't run I'm your partner!" The fireball called from behind me causing me to stop.

"What do you mean partner? And what are you anyway?" I turned and walked over to to the fireball, curiosity winning over common sense.

"My name is DemiMeramon, and I'm your digimon partner." he ( at least I think its a he from the sound of its voice) said with a glimmer of excitement in his eye.

"Hey do you know where my friends are?" I asked the little digimon.

"You mean the other humans? They fell into the clearing over there."DemiMeramon said nodding to the left of me.

Suddenly a beam of black light erupted at my feet exposing some kind of device. I stared down at it, I felt like it was calling me, telling me to pick it up, so I did and it erupted in more dark light.

"That's your D-Stream." whispered DemiMeramon.

"My what?" I asked confused.

"Every human that is partnered with a digimon gets one, of course in the past they where called digivices, D-3s and all sorts of different names. I'll explain more later, now we have to find your friends."

I followed DemiMeramon to the clearing, and instantly spotted my friends standing in the middle of it with several digimon. _What does __**digimon**__ even mean anyway?I'll have to ask DemiMeramon after. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Kai there you are!" Called Blade.

"Hey guys you all got digimon too?" I asked them as I walked over.

"Yep, meet Gigimon."Answered Blade.

"And Gummymon," continued Aaron.

"Don't forget Motimon," Didi chimed in.

"And last but not least Yokomon." Kara finished.

"Cool, this is DemiMeramon." I said nodding toward the little fireball.

Suddenly a screeching noise came from the bushes and some kind of weird monster man came rampaging out.

"Just my luck I willingly go into a dimensional rift, meet a friendly fireball and get attacked by a monster, all in an hour."_Man my life is weird._

"Careful you don't want to be insulting Musyamon, unless you have a death wish."DemiMaramon said, and I could hear the fear in his voice.

Musyamon roared and charged, he was about to swing his sword at me,but then.

"FIREBALL!"DemiMeramon yelled and launched himself at Musyamon

But Musyamon just brushed him aside, and raised his sword higher. _I'm done for, but why did he come for me, why not the others? I hope they got away. Maybe the place I go will be dark at least, darkness its so soothing. _I thought, letting my mind wander not really wanting to think about what was going to happen.

"Everyone we have to help!"

"Ya we can do this!"

_Voices, but what do they mean?_ I was confused, I couldn't even recognize the voices of my friends and their digimon. And then-

"Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon!"

"Gummymon digivolve to Terriermon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Koemon!"

"DemiMeramon digivolve to DemiDevimon!"

_The digimon changed!_I couldn't believe my eyes, the Digimon were completely different.

"Pyrosphere!"

"Bunny Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Swing Swing!"

"Demi Dart!"

All the attacks hit at the same time and knocked Musyamon right off me! Musyamon turned and charged at the digimon, but sluggishly, as if he were sick or something.

"One more time, together everyone!" called Guilmon.

"Pyrosphere!"

"Bunny Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Swing Swing!"

"Demi Dart!"

That was it for Musyamon, he decided to make a run for it.

"Are you alright Kai?" Demidevimon asked as he flew over and landed on my shoulder.

"Ya, I OK, man you guys totally smoked him!"

ELSEWHERE

An evil figure sat cloaked in darkness in the center of the room, staring down at a wounded figure.

"Musyamon, You failed to destroy the dark one, you must be punished."The evil figure said in a snarling voice.

"Sir I do not understand why you want the child of darkness destroyed, I thought your evil fed on the darkness."Musyamon said in a quivering voice.

"Ah yes you like so many others believe all that is dark is evil, but you are wrong, darkness can be used for both evil and good, and it is said in the prophecy that the very darkness I feed off of will destroy me."

"Why are you telling me this." Musyamon asked frighted.

"Because I am going to kill you"

Screaming could be heard coming from the room, then it stopped abruptly.

BACK WITH THE GROUP

"So that's why you guys changed we were in trouble."We had been talking about what the digimon call digivolution, and all in all why the hell we were there.

"Yep its our duty as the digimon to protect our partners."Terriermon, Aaron's digimon said.

"Alright well it was nice meeting you guys and all but its about time we headed home."Blade said.

"One problem, when we came through the rift the Net-Book disappeared, I don't know how to get us back."Didi said with a sad expression on her face.

"WHAT SO WE"RE STUCK HERE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Aaron yelled running around the clearing.

"Whats your problem Aaron, I thought you were excited to be here." I asked.

"I am but what about food!"Leave it Aaron to think about his stomach, maybe if he didn't run around all the time he wouldn't need to eat as much.

"Hmm he makes a good point, we wont last long out here without food and water."Kara was right we couldn't live without food and water.

"I Have a little bit of food in my backpack that I was going to have for lunch today, I guess we can all share it for now until we find something else." I offered.

"You should save it for when you guys need it, there's a river nearby that's always filled with fish." Biyomon said pointing the way with her wing.

"Right then lets go!"everyone yelled.


	3. A Sleepless Night

**A/N:All of the digimon that appear in this fic can be found by going to google, seach digidex and click the first link, it is where I get all of my digimon info and is a very useful site, I will put this at the start of every chapter so that you can see what the digimon look like and what skills they have.**

**Also Saskia, thanks for the review this chapter is for you, and you don't have to write out my whole name you can just call me Max ;-)**

**BTW I changed demidevimon's attack Evil Whisper to Dark Whisper because I felt it necessary, please don't hate me for that little change. And I'm giving Koemon another attack because I don't want her only using swing swing that would be boring. **

**Chapter 2: A Sleepless night**

It was almost dark, and we were all around the campfire guilmon had made for us. Koemon caught us some fish, and we were eating in silence, that is until Didi spoke up.

"I miss my parents, I wonder how we'll get home." She said with the saddest expression I'd ever seen.

"Donsh worishy wesh fidish a wash ho'." Aaron said with about five fish in his mouth,one of which I don't think was even cooked.

"Double A I have no idea what you just said."Blade said watching Aaron in disgust.

"I said, don't worry we'll find a way home."He explained after finishing his fish.

"You humans sure are strange creatures." koemon commented.

"You know we could say the same thing about you digimon." I replied.

" I think we should get some sleep its getting dark."Blade said looking up at the sky.

"B-but what if another monster comes and e-eats us while we're s-sleeping."Kara said genuinely scared.

"We could take turns keeping guard, who wants to go first?" Didi asked.

"I'll go first, I'm not tired just yet." Blade answered.

"Alright I'll go after him." I offered.

"After that Aaron can go, then me and Kara can finish up the night." Didi finished.

We all chose our places around the fire, and got comfortable, but even so I couldn't get any sleep, I kept wondering why Musyamon only went after me and not the others. _Maybe it was a coincidence after all I was the closest one to the bushes were he jumped out. _I thought logically. _But then why did he attack us in the first place, this whole thing makes me confused._ I turned to DemiDevimon, who was staring at me with a strange look in his eye.

"You can't sleep either huh?" I asked.

"Nope, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."He replied.

"Something bad, like what?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just still on edge from the attack earlier today."He did look worried about something.

"Lets go for a walk maybe it will calm us down." I suggested.

"Alright but lets stay close to camp in case something does happen." Demidevimon said flying up onto my shoulder.

We walked along the river in silence, just the way I like it. I listened to the night music***( I will explain what night music is st the end of the chapter the same with any other word of phrases I mark with *)**, which was the calming sound of wave and the gentle sound of crickets chirping tonight. We walked along until I heard I screech coming from the same direction as the camp.

"Uh oh we better go see whats going on."Demidevimon and I said in unison.

I bolted back to camp, Demidevimon flying on ahead. When I got There I could see some sort of strange giant owl.

"That's Aurumon! But I don't get it hes a digimon of love why is he attacking everyone!"Said a ver surprised looking Demidevimon.

"Where is the dark child my master demands he is found and destroyed." Aurumon said in a monotonic voice.

" I already told you we don't know who your talking about!" Blade shouted at the strange digimon.

I was still in the bushes outside camp, too scared to move.

"Fine then I will destroy you all."Aurumon said.

"Midnight Sniper!"

The attack was headed strait for Blade and I couldn't do anything,not even move.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!"

"Dragon Slash"

Growlmon's attack cut through Aurumon's so fast I didn't even see it.

"so you like to play rough huh okay then."

"Infrared Red!"

Growlmon tried to get out of the way but Aurumon was to fast for him and he fell down. I ran into the clearing, my legs finally letting me move.

"Everyone don't just stand there Growlmon needs help!" called DemiDevimon, as he rushed over to help his friends. The other digimon quickly followed suit.

"Kai, Demidevimon, where have you been!"Aaron yelled.

"We were really worried."Didi said blushing.

Growlmon stood up, and looking to his comrades he said.

"Lets attack him together."

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Bunny Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Monkey Slingshot!"

"Dark Whisper!"

Growlmon turned back into Guilmon and Aurumon fell to ground defeated. Then looked up at us looking confused.

"How did I get here?"He asked.

"Huh, do you think he has amnesia?" asked Kara.

"The last thing I remember was looking into a pair of red eyes." Aurumon said sitting up.

"You attacked us, don't you remember?"Aaron asked.

"No, but if I did I'm deeply sorry I hope you don't think badly of me I had no idea what I was doing, maybe... no that's impossible, he was defeated years ago."Aurumon mumbled to himself.

"Who was defeated years ago, if you don't mind my asking." Asked Kara beaming with curiosity.

"Devimon, he was defeated by the original digidesined, but how could he have come back, its not possible only good digimon are reincarnated."He answered.

"Tell us more about this Devimon."

**Elsewhere--**

"Sir, the digidestined have defeated Aurumon."Said a small girl with a Hawkmon in the center of the room.

"I thought they might, no worries though, this time I will defeat the digidestined, for I have one of their own." Said Devimon.

"Yes master." Said the girl.

"Sam I would like you to join their group and destroy them from the inside, weaken them, do what you must to earn their trust."

"Yes sir." Sam said with an evil look in her eye.


	4. New Team Member

**A/N:All of the digimon that appear in this fic can be found by going to google, search digidex and click the first link, it is where I get all of my digimon info and is a very useful site, I will put this at the start of every chapter so that you can see what the digimon look like and what skills they have.**

**On another note, I just remembered I never told you guys what night music was, its the symphony of the night, you know the sounds you hear at night like crickets chirping and water flowing, the sounds don't even have to be natural sounds, they can be a car going by as well, get the picture?**

**I'm sorry the last chapie wasn't long, I had a lot on my mind but this one will be longer I promise!**

**As always I thank my reviewers and hope to get many more.**

**One more thing before you read, I'd like to say thanks to saskia wolf, your positive comments really keep me going and I love your digimon rewrite, those of you who have not read this rewrite should its really good.**

**Okay I've kept you long enough enjoy the chapie**

Chapter 3: New Group Member.

After Aurumon told us who Devimon was the sun was starting to come up and none of us had gotten any sleep so we were all tired, but luckily Aurumon told us he would stand guard so we could all get some sleep, but after that he would have to go, he had a family to take care of after all.

We must have been really tired because by the time all of us got up it was the next day. So some of us caught breakfast while the others tried to come up with a plan to get us home. Unfortunately I was one of the ones on breakfast duty and I had absolutely no idea how to catch fish, so guess that explains this scenario.

"Come on Kai you can do it! Reel that sucker in!"Aaron of course.

"AAAHHH!"With a splash I fell into the water.

"OH MY GOD THATS SO FUNNY AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"Aaron said laughing his butt off.

"AW man this shirt is dry clean only!"The shirt was already small on me now it was just going to be unbearable.

"Kai what does 'dry clean only' mean." Asked DemiDevimon completely confused.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I think Aaron needs his butt kicked." I said growling and chasing after Aaron, not that I'd ever catch him man that kid can run... Lucky for him.

Suddenly we heard a scream coming from the forest.

"Uh oh, I think we got trouble."I said running back to the others while the screaming continued.

"Come on we gotta help!"Blade said rushing headlong into the forest.

The next thing I knew we were in a clearing, in the center was a girl cowering under a monster. The girl was had white hair with blue streaks, and her clothing mimicked her hair white with a blue trim. The digimon that was with her was a bird looking digimon similar to biomon.

"We have to help her!" Kara yelled.

"Right!" replied Biyomon.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO UNIMON!"

"Hey DemiDevimon, whats the digimon attacking the girl?"I asked him.

"That's Tuskmon, and let me tell you he's no pushover."He said with an almost unnoticeable quiver in his voice.

"Right, then don't you think you should I don't know, help them!" I suggested.

"OH that's right, on my way!"

The battle raged but like DemiDevimon had said Tuskmon was no pushover, soon the only one of our digimon still able to fight was Unimon. But I had more important things to worry about, my own digimon was hurt I had to take care of him.

"YESSSS GO UNIMON GET HIM!" I heard Kara yell from beside me, causing my to look up from what I was doing.

"Now to finish him." I heard Unimon say.

"Horn Blaster!"

But Tuskmon dodged it and ran off into the forest. We walked over to the new girl to see if she was alright as Unimon became Biyomon once again.

"Hey are you alright?" Didi asked her.

"Ya thanks to you guys I am, but what about Hawkmon?" she asked turning to her digimon.

"Yes I am fine, just a little shaken up."he said.

"Anyway who are you?"Didi asked her.

"I'm Samantha, but you can just call me Sam."said the girl.

"I'm Blake, but call me Blade, and this is my digimon Guilmon."

"And my name is Kara, and this is Biyomon nice to meet you."

"I'm Didi, and this is Koemon"

"I'm Aaron the awesome, and this little guy is Terriormon."

"I'm Kai, and this is my digimon DemiDevimon." I said, holding up the unconscious digimon but When I said my name I could have sworn I saw an evil glint her eye.

_What are you thinking there isn't anything evil about this girl you're only imagining it. _I thought to myself. We headed back to camp while Sam told us about how she got sucked into this world a couple months ago, the same way we did through a net-book.

"... So do you think maybe I could travel with you guys?" She asked us when she finished her story.

"I think that would be a good idea, there's safety in numbers." Blade said.

I tended to DemiDevimon while the others chatted with Sam about the digiworld. He had gotten beaten up pretty bad, he blocked one of Tuskmon's strikes from hitting me, but wound up really hurt himself.

"...Ugh what happened." he asked when he came to.

"You took one of Tuskmon's attacks to the chest trying to protect me." I told him calmly.

"Its a wonder I didn't de-digivolve." he replied.

"Also the girl, who we saved is going to be traveling with us, but something just doesn't feel right, I don't trust her."I said.

"I think your imagining things, just look at her, what damage could she do?" DemiDevimon said looking at her.

"Hey DemiDevimon, I know this is a little off topic, but, why is it when Biyomon, and before her, Guilmon, change back to Rookie after the fights we had?" I asked him.

"Often digimon don't stay in champion form because of lack of power, that and the fact they didn't become that form naturally like most digimon, instead they borrowed some of their partners power to digivolve, another thing is we digivolve when our partner is in danger." He answered.

"Oh so then, why haven't you Digivolved to Champion yet?" I asked.

"You haven't unlocked you power yet, that must be it, because its certainly not the danger level, that has been fairly high." He said.

"Oh right." Well that got me depressed, what would I have to do to 'unlock my power' this was one screwed up world.

And on that note I went to bed.


	5. When Dreams Come Alive

**A/N:All of the digimon that appear in this fic can be found by going to google, search digidex and click the first link, it is where I get all of my digimon info and is a very useful site, I will put this at the start of every chapter so that you can see what the digimon look like and what skills they have.**

**My last few chapies haven't been very long, ill have to fix that, with an extra long special chapie!**

**This chapter will contain the first Sam's segment! Which will be stories of how she came into the digital world and how she fell into devimon's clutches!**

**As always thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it, but even if you don't review its ok I just hope you like my story thus far! TTYL**

Chapter 4: When Dreams Come Alive.

That night I had the weirdest (and most important I would find out later) dream of my life.

_I was walking through the forest searching for something I didn't know what it was or what it was for but I was looking for it all the same. Then a creature cloaked in darkness came up to me, it was obviously evil and that made me angry. That evil creature was using MY darkness, he would pay for that. _

_I swung a punch at him but it missed, then I was trapped, trapped in the grips of that monster, but not for long. I bit his hand to get free, I could feel his pulse beneath my fangs. Hey wait fangs? I looked down at myself to find I was myself no more, I was the monster. But the monster was also still in front of me._

_Then a light came from my right and struck me in the chest. The pain was unbearable and I prayed for it to stop, for everything to end._

I woke up screaming and sweaty with everyone staring at me. They all looked concerned, well all of them except Sam, she was a very strange person. I could also see they were standing far from me, even DemiDevimon.

"What are you guys doing standing all the way over there?"I asked.

"Kai are you alright?" Didi finally asked.

"What do you mean, it was just a nightmare."I said.

"Um well Kai we heard you screaming and we tried to wake you up but you attacked us, and bit Sam." Kara answered.

"Oh well sorry, maybe I should sleep away from the group from now on to make sure it doesn't happen again." I offered.

"Alright, well just try and get some sleep okay, we're going to be on the move starting tomorrow." Blade said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well if there was a way home around here we probably would have found it by now, so we're going to try our luck somewhere else." he said.

"Okay, I'll stand guard till morning, I won't be able to sleep after that nightmare."I told them.

"Okay, good night."Aaron said.

And one by one they fell asleep and DemiDevimon flew over to me.

"So um Kai I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was that nightmare about?" He asked out of concern, so I told him about it.

"Wow that's some dream, do you have any idea what it means?" he asked once I had finished.

"No, but who said it meant anything, after all it was just a dream."I said.

"I guess so."He said but he didn't look convinced.

The night was slipped by quickly and I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. I may not be good at fishing but I'm an excellent cook and I had plenty of spices in my bag because my mom made me take cooking classes. Anyway one by one the woke up to the scent of fish cooking and were soon chowing down.

"hey Kai how did you get this to taste so good?"Didi asked.

"Hmm oh I just added some spices."

"Where did you get the spices?"Blade asked.

"I had them in my bag, my mom made me take cooking classes back home."I answered.

The others continued talking but I didn't feel like joining in so I started to pack up the stuff we had and I wrapped the fish I had dried in some paper from my notebook, and packed it all in my bag.

When I had finished packing up I noticed Sam sneaking away into the woods. _I wonder what shes up to. _I thought to myself as I signaled for DemiDevimon to come over.

"Whats up Kai?"He asked immediately.

"It's Sam shes acting kind of weird don't you think, I saw her sneak into the forest just a second ago, lets follow her."

"Come on shes probably just using the bushes."DemiDevimon retorted.

"Alright but I still don't trust her."

Blade soon called me back over to the group and said it was time to get moving, Sam was back by now so the entire group was there.

"So um Blade Which way are we going exactly?" Kara asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm I honestly have no idea."When he answered we all smacked our heads.

"OOO lets head for the huge mountain! I bet we could see our surroundings a lot better from there!" Aaron said and we all stared at the sky looking for flying pigs, It was a miracle Aaron had actually said something intelligent.

"Hey whats the matter with you guys?" Aaron then said looking at us strangely.

"You actually said something remotely intelligent, we're in shock." Blade said.

"Whatever lets just get going already." Aaron said rolling his eyes.

So with that we headed toward the mountain, I stayed behind the group, not because I didn't like them but because I liked being alone it was what I was used to. The walk was fairly quiet until we reached the base of the mountain.

ROAR we turned to see a bear-like digimon charging towards us.

"Ahhhhh!" we yelled in unison.

"We must have wondered into Caturamon's Territory!" Sam yelled to us.

"Terriormon digivolve to Prairiemon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Unimon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to Harpymon!"

"Okay everyone attack together!"

"Hare's Ear!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Horn Blaster!"

"Wind Seeker!"

"Monkey Slingshot!"

"Demi Dart!"

When the dust cleared it revealed that the attacks had done very little damage.

"Hey Whats going on!"I yelled

"Caturamon is an ultimate level digimon, so our digimon's attacks are going to do very little damage." Sam answered.

"Aww Shit we're do doomed."I groaned.

"Hey Koemon try attacking from behind!" Didi called to her digimon.

"Right!"

"Monkey Slingshot!"

The attack seemed to have no affect, instead Caturamon Just smacked Koemon with its tail and readied for an attack.

"Treasure Mallet!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Didi rush over to Koemon unfortunately so did Caturamon.

"Howl Of Heavens!"

The Attack was headed strait for Didi.

"Koemon digivolve to Apemon!"

I Sighed a breath of relief Apemon had blocked the attack And while Caturamon's back was turned the others attacked.

"Hare's Ear!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Horn Blaster!"

"Wind Seeker!"

"Demi Dart!"

"Mega Bone Stick!"

That did it Caturamon was defeated. I looked at the sky it was starting to get dark.

"Hey guys its getting dark lets find a place to sleep." I suggested.

"Ya okay." Blade said.

( SAM"S SEGMENT! Part 1)

It Started When I was in the library studying for midterms. The Net-book I was using went haywire and in a bright flash I wasn't in the library anymore, I was on top of a hill in a grassy clearing surrounded by forest on all sides. I looked beside me and saw a little pink creature looking up at me with bright blue eyes.

"Hello little guy."I cooed.

"Hello." It said back and I jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Y-you can talk!" I exclaimed.

It nodded at looked up at me happily.

"I've been waiting a long time meet you."It said.

"To meet me?" I was uncertain, why would it want to meet me I'm nothing special.

"Yep I'm Poromon your digimon partner!"

**I Bet your all itching for more but thats all I'm giving you this time around you'll have to wait until the next Sam's segment, later!**


End file.
